SA Mixed Up
by GeminiLeo
Summary: The S.A. members need to study in Yahiro and Sakura's school for one month and what's this? Jun and Sakura hate each other? The others decided to help them but as they are helping, more chaos ensued! KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, JunxSakura, MegumixYahiro, RyuxOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"WHAT?" Akira glared at Tadashi.

"Umm…We are going to study at Yahiro and Sakura's school for one month?" Tadashi shivered. Akira threw her a kettle towards Tadashi. Jun flinched when Tadashi mentioned Sakura's name while Megumi's eyes lit up when she heard Yahiro's name.

"Why their school among all the other schools?" Akira screamed.

"I think it's quite fine to study at their school." Hikari spoke her thought.

"Really, Hikari?" Akira's emotion and attitude immediately changed when she talks to Hikari.

"Yeah…" Hikari nodded.

"Does that mean you want to go?" Akira looks like she is going to cry.

"Yeah…" Hikari nodded again.

"If Hikari is going, then I'll go." Kei smirked.

"No! I won't let my angel be with you!" Akira glared at him.

"How about you guys?" Tadashi looked at Ryu, Jun and Megumi.

"I'm okay with it but Jun…" Ryu looked at Jun for his answer.

"I think its okay as long as I try to avoid Sakura-chan."

"How about you, Megumi?"

'_I'll go.'_ Megumi wrote on her sketch book.

"Then it's settled. We are going." Kei made a conclusion.


	2. Chapter 1: Jun & Sakura's Misunderstangs

Chapter 1- Jun and Sakura's misunderstandings

"Look! It's Hakusenkan's S.A. members!"

"They are so cool!"

The seven members of the S.A. came out from Tadashi's limo and sighed. Why does this situation always happens? Megumi raised her head and saw a familiar pink hair boy looking at them.

"Yahiro!" Megumi yelled before she could stop herself. She shivered when she saw Yahiro glared at her.

"How many times did I tell you? Never use your voice!" Yahiro used Megumi's sketch book to hit her head.

"Ouch!" Megumi pouted. The others are still stunned. They never heard Megumi use her voice except when she sings.

"Umm…Where is Sakura-san?" Jun asked nervously. He wanted to see her but he's afraid that the inner him will ruin the whole thing.

"Sakura? She usually arrives later than me. Why are you asking?" Yahiro cocked his eyebrow.

"No reason." Jun shook his head.

"Oh, just don't be jealous when she arrives, 'kay?" Yahiro smirked.

"Huh?" Jun stared at him.

"Forget what I just said." Yahiro secretly sighed. This boy is so dense.

"Look! Isn't that Sakura's limo?" Hikari pointed the white limo that has just arrived while Jun widened his eyes when he saw Sakura stepped out from her limo.

"KYAAAAA! SAKURA-SAMA!" The girls around them screamed while the boys were drooling. Nobody except Yahiro noticed that Jun had clenched his fists. Sakura sighed and looked around. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jun and the others standing not far away.

"Jun-kun! Minna!" Sakura waved happily at the others.

"Sakura! Over here!" The girls waved back at the running girl.

"Sakura! I've never thought that you were so popular!" Akira immediately hugged the girl and smiled happily. The two of them have been best friends since the S.A. members came to Sakura's school for the first time (H&M: Remember the episode where Akira slapped Tadashi and ran away crying? That incident.).

"I'd rather be not popular. It's troublesome to have love letters in your locker. The first second, I was trying to open my locker and the next second, I got buried by love letters. It's like my locker is made for the fans to put in love letters, not for me to keep my things." Sakura sighed. It happens every morning and she is totally sick of it.

"Hey, Jun, I think this is the first time she ignored you for such a long time." Tadashi nudged the boy but he only ignored him. _He is telling the truth. Sakura-san never ignored me. I knew it. She hates me because I'm strange. _The boys looked at him worriedly and shook their heads.

"Excuse me, are you the S.A. members?" The nine of them looked back and saw a girl smiling at them. Her long white hair is tied into a high ponytail. Ryu widened his eyes and blushed.

"Rin!" Yahiro and Sakura gasped.

"Rin? I thought you usually call her Mizuki?" Megumi glared at Yahiro while Yahiro sweatdropped. Who would have thought that Megumi can be such jealous girl?

"Umm…Let me introduce…Mizuki Rin, the vice-president of the student council."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Mizuki Rin." Rin bowed at them.

"Mizuki? You mean…" The others widened their eyes.

"Yes, my family owns the Hoshiru Company."

"I'm Takishima Kei, number 1 in the S.A. class." Kei bowed.

"I'm Hanazono Hikari, number 2 in class." Hikari frowned.

"I'm Todou Akira." Akira smiled. Looks like she's having another girl friend.

"I'm Karino Tadashi." Tadashi shook hands with Rin and got smacked by Akira.

"I'm Tsuji Ryu."

"I'm Yamamoto Jun and this is my sister Megumi."

'_Nice to see you again, Rin."_

"You knew each other?" Ryu eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Yes, considering how many time Megumi came to the student council to see Yahiro." Rin smiled while the said couple just blushed and looked away.

"Hey! What class are you all in?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"We don't know…" Hikari mumbled.

"Actually, Megumi, Takishima-san and Hanazono-san are in Yahiro's class. Todou-san, Karino-san and Jun-san are in Sakura's class. Tsuji-san, you're in my class. We're going to be late for class so we better get going now." Rin smiled again.

"Ok."

_During lunch break…_

"Hey, Sakura, this is the first time you ignored Jun." Akira nudged the girl while Megumi just nodded. Sakura sighed.

"He's been avoiding me. I think he hates me and I don't want him to hate me more." Sakura lowered her head.

'_Maybe Jun is just confused about his feelings…You shouldn't give up…' _Megumi wrote on her sketch book but Sakura just shook her head.

"I know he hates me…I don't want any false hope anymore…" Sakura smiled bitterly as a tear slipped from her eye.

_Back to the boys…_

"Hey Jun…You okay? You seem a little down…" Tadashi stared at the boy but the said boy just shook his head.

"I guess you're upset that Sakura ignored you." Kei smirked when he saw Jun immediately blushed.

"So you really like her?" Tadashi smirked with Kei. Their smirked went wider when Jun nodded.

"But it's no use now…She hates me…" Jun looked down.

"No way…Sakura will never hate you!" Tadashi yelled.

"Shut up. You want everyone to know about this?" Yahiro glared at him.

"Well…She ignored me this morning and during class…So I guess she thinks I'm disgusting and started to ignore me…" Jun sighed.

"And you're going to let go?"

"I…I…I…I think it's better if we stayed like this…I don't want her to hate me more…" Jun smiled bitterly. The other boys just shook their heads.

_Mina: We're sorry this story took such a long time to update!_

_Hoshina: Thanks to someone who apparently forgot about this story…_

_Mina: Hey! It's not my fault! I already got writers block on Full Moon Love!_

_Hoshina: Thanks to her we got some bad news…_

_Mina: No. We are not stopping this story._

_Hoshina: We're just going to pass it to someone else to continue the story until we have more free time…_

_Mina: Yup! Meet our cousins!_

_Yin & Yue: Hi._

_Yin: We'll continue this story but our update is going to be slow…_

_Yue: Yeah…Since we still got a lot of part time job…_

_Yin: Anyway…_

_Yue: Please take care of us!_


	3. Chapter 2: Helping?

Chapter 2: Helping? 

In Akira's mansion, the boys and girls except for Jun and Sakura were drinking their tea peacefully…

"TADASHI!"

"I'm sorry!"

Well, if you consider Akira throwing random kettles at Tadashi is a peaceful sign.

'_Please stop arguing among ourselves! We're here to find a solution for Jun and Sakura's misunderstandings!' _Megumi wrote furiously on her sketchbook but unfortunately, the fighting couple ignored her.

"My, my, are they always like that?" Rin shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah, but you could consider that is actually a way Akira shows her affection towards Tadashi." Ryuu smiled at the girl.

"Stop it! We won't be able to think a plan to get Jun and Sakura together if you two keep on fighting!" Hikari yelled.

"Fine! But it's only because this is Hikari's request!" Akira crossed her arms.

"I'm starting to think that Akira loves Hikari more than Tadashi…" Yahiro stated and everyone sweatdropped.

"Ehem! As we were going to say, Jun and Sakura likes each other but they think they are hated so they are going to give up. Any ideas about how to clear up their misunderstandings?" Kei fake coughed.

"…"

"No ideas?"

'_I think we can make Jun jealous, Jun can be quite possessive with the things he really really likes.' _Megumi showed them her sketchbook.

"That's a nice idea, but how can we make Jun jealous?"

"How about Sakura getting a boyfriend?" Yahiro smirked. _This is going to be very interesting…_

"Did you seriously think Sakura will do that?" Rin glared at the smirking boy.

"What? I'm just giving out ideas!" Yahiro protested.

"You and I know that Sakura is not the kind of girl that would willingly date other random guys." Rin snapped at him and Yahiro just muttered a 'sorry'.

"Is Rin always like that?" Akira stared at the girl.

"No, she's just acting that way because Sakura is like a sister to her and she is seriously worried about her." Megumi explained.

"MEGUMI! WHO SAID YOU CAN YOU USE YOUR VOICE?!"

"Gomenasai!" Megumi squeaked.

"I think Yahiro's idea is not bad, but the problem is how we persuade Sakura to do that…" Kei rubbed his chin.

"Leave the persuading to us girls, you guys think of who is gonna be the guinea pig for this plan." Akira smirked as an evil plan starting to form in her head. She immediately drags the girls to her room.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, boys, you can't, and I repeat, can't go into my room." Akira gave them a death glare and slammed her door shut.

"….."

"I just realized that girls can be really scary if they want to…" Yahiro sweatdropped. The others just nodded.

"Well…" Tadashi started and everyone stared at him.

"Who is the guinea pig?"

"…."

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Tadashi slowly inched towards the door.

"Guys, you know what I'm thinking?" Kei smirked at the poor boy.

"Yeah…" The rest followed Kei and smirked evilly at Tadashi. Tadashi can only gulp.

* * *

Well, Rin here! A whole new chapter of S.A. Mixed Up after such a long time! One of the projects i took over from the girls! Hope you'll like it!

Update will slower for this fanfiction since I have almost...*counting* 5 projects going on...

Enough of my rambling! Please Review!


End file.
